


Enough

by NeonMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has finally had enough of Dean teasing him. Now he going to show the hunter how he really feels in a way Dean will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

He couldn't stand it anymore. That fucking hunter had teased him for the last time. Cas scowled at the righteous man before him had his beautiful, rosy pink lips at the tip of the bottle and tongued at the drop of beer trying to cascade down the cold, smooth glass. His cock twitched in interest as the hunter let out a small moan. He had definitely had enough. Cas growled deeply, he could feel the warmth of his grace buzzing from within him.

Sam, who was quickly tapping away at his laptop looked up in shock at the throaty growl coming from the angel. Dean lowered the bottle from his mouth and looked at the angel, smirking at the darkened scowl upon his face. Another growl came from Cas' throat.

"Sam. Leave. Now." the angel gritted through his teeth.

It didn't take Sam long to figure what was going on. He quickly grabbed his laptop and the Impala's keys from the table and hurried out of the room before Dean could protest. When the door clicked shut, Cas leapt up from the chair he was sitting in and had Dean pinned on the floor, the beer bottle rolling under Sam's bed.

"What the fuck Cas?" Dean squirmed beneath the angel, but his strength was no match.

"Dean fucking Winchester. I've had it. You're mine. Soon everyone will know it." Cas growled into the hunter's ear.

The hunter's cock twitched at the velvety sound of the words.

"I know you, Dean. I remade you in my selfish ways for you to be perfect for me. For your ass to fit my cock like a glove"

Dean's pants started to tighten as those words dripped from his angel's mouth like sweet honey.

"Cas -," Dean's sentence was cut short from Cas sealing his lips over the hunter's very own.

Cas, the fucking virgin angel of all people, was kissing him. The angel hungrily kissed the hunter, their lips molded perfectly together. Cas sucked at Dean's lower lip causing Dean to moan. Taking advantage of his mouth opening, Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting every crevice in his mouth. The thick taste of beer washed over his tongue and Cas scowled at it and brought him tongue out, giving Dean one more kiss. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blushing hunter whose eyes were black with lust.

"Fuck Cas, should of done that sooner." Dean huffed out.

Cas straddled the top of Dean, releasing him from his iron grip and slowly kissed along the hunter's neck. His scruff and warm breath tickled Dean's skin. Dean used his newly free hands to twist his fingers through the dark brown, silky hair. He pulled Cas back up to his face and caught his lips in his own. Dean licked Cas' bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Cas happily accepted despite the fowl taste of beer. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Dean lost quickly.

Cas pulled away once more, his breathing matching the fast pace of Dean's. His cock was straining against his pants much like Dean's was. He palmed against the bulge groaning as the fabric rubbed the sensitive organ. Dean's hands quickly reached out and fumbled with the button of the black slacks. After about the fifth fumble, Cas growled and snapped his fingers and mojo'd away their clothes. Dean's face went red as the cold air caressed his dick. A shudder crawled down his spine. Dean leaned upwards to catch Cas' lips in another kiss before he flipped Cas over onto his back. Cas wiggled underneath him, unhappy in this position, trapped, but hey he was trapped by Dean and his muscular thighs.

Dean leaned forward, his green eyes half lidded as he left a trail of kisses down the stubbled jaw of the man below him. He moved his body to get Cas' legs around him. He continued his soft kisses down the angel's stomach until he got to his cock. Carefully, he took the hard organ that is heavy in his hand and stroked it gently before he took it into his mouth. His tongue continued the strokes on the underside of the cock and sucked at it, his cheeks hollowing out as he took more into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down along the shaft. Cas let out a throaty grown, never once had he felt anything like this. He bucked his hips causing his dick to hit the back of Dean's throat.

"Enough Dean. Are you that hungry for my cock?" Cas growled, his eyes blown almost completely black except for the small ridge of blue around the black.

Dean let go with a slick pop and licked at the drop of precum from his lips. Cas swiftly got up and picked Dean up off the floor and threw him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. He rubbed his cock against Dean's trying to get some friction.

"We don't have any lube,Cas." Dean panted out.

As if on cue, Cas' large wings appeared. The big black appendages were bent about a foot over Cas' head and brushed across the floor on both sides of the motel bed. The black feathers glimmered in the low light of the room causing the purple hue to shine brightly. Cas reached back into the feathers and rubbed at the oil glands trying to oil his fingered up as much as he could. Dean bent his legs and spread them out for the angel to have better access to his opening.

Cas circled Dean's hole with his index finger and looked at the hunter. Dean nodded his head saying to go ahead. Cas pressed in causing Dean to wince. He stopped for a second, but continued in to the second knuckle, hooking and twisting his finger around. He slipped in the second finger the same way, but using scissoring motions to open Dean up more. When he thought there was enough stretching, Cas pulled his fingers out causing Dean to groan and try to rub his cock up Cas'. Cas reached back once more for some more oil and slicked up his cock.

Dean was trying to wrap his legs around Dean, but Cas ended up flipping him over onto his stomach and hiking his ass in the air, his head laying on its side on a pillow with his hands gripping the edge of the top of the mattress. Cas positioned himself at Dean's opening.

"Just do it Cas." Dean moaned out.

At that, Cas pushed his cock into Dean's tight opening. Dean cried out from the fullness of Cas' cock in his ass. Cas slammed the rest of his length into Dean who groaned from the aching fullness. Cas started to rock back and forth slowly, gaining momentum. Dean moaned with every other rock. CAs grunted and started rocking even harder into Dean, starting a more needy rhythm. All that could be heard was the moans from the two men and the slapping of skin on skin. Dean gripped the bed harder to keep from being pushed in the wall. Cas swayed his wings along with his movements trying get deeper into Dean despite the fact he was already balls deep. Something felt like it was building up in his stomach and reached under Dean and started to stroke Dean's cock. Within a few strokes he came all over the bed and Cas' hand. Cas wasn't too far behind him, cumming inside Dean, his hot seed filling him up as he rode Dean for a few more thrusts before he collapsed to the side of the hunter as he hid his wings once more and pulled his softened cock from the inside of Dean.

Dean turned on his side and laid on top of Cas' body.

"Fuck Cas. That was great." Dean panted out.

"Dean...I hope you know I love you" Cas huffed out in a small breath, his eyes are half lidded as sleep was threatening to take him.

"Cas...I love you too." Dean gave the angel a small kiss on his lips and laid his head back on the angel's broad chest. "Where did you learn how to do all that anyway?"

"The pizza man's brother." was all Cas could say as he drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around his lover.


End file.
